Resident Evil: the awakening of terror
by Austin Skywalker
Summary: My journey through the world of RE has begun. now i must side with the members of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team as we try to escape the mansion and try to uncover its sercets. but their are zombies, monsters, and other dangers around every corner. read if you dare
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, guys and girls. If your wondering what I did to the story, I decided to rewrite the whole thing. I will be starting off with resident evil and go on from there. If you people want me to continue the story the way it was, then leave a review for me. And I thank you, techne, for your advice. This IS my first story in fanfiction after all. So, without further delay, I present to you my new story.

Resident Evil: the awakening of terror

Chapter 1: the forest

My body stiffed as I was regaining consciousness. I could hear the wind blowing and crickets chirping. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in grass. I got up to see that I was surrounded by trees. The cold night moon was bearing down upon me. I dusted myself off and began to think of where I am.

_I must be in some kind of forest. _I thought. _But, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was being snatched by that weird looking hand and sucking me in the TV. Why the hell am I here?_

But then, I head a snap. I quickly turned around to find nothing expect the trees and the wind blowing. I stood my ground and began to shake a little. I heard another snap. I whipped around and again, nothing.

_Something is here._ I thought. I was afraid. But that didn't mean I was a coward. I then I heard a low growl. I quietly turn around to see a dog standing there, bearing its teeth, and growling at me.

This was no ordinary dog. Its body had bits of flesh sticking out of it. It also had red eyes and from the way I saw inside the dog's mouth, had some flesh and blood sticking to its teeth. I backed away slowly with my hands up.

"Nice doggy, nice big doggy, I don't taste very good if that's what you're thinking." I said laughing a little. But inside, I was afraid. _Very afraid!_ The dog barked and leapt on me. I was on the ground, struggling to get the dog off me. The dog was trying to get its sharp mouth into my mouth. I grabbed his jaws, my right hand on the top and my left hand on the bottom, trying to not let it bite my head off.

"For not being a normal dog, you got terrible breath!" I said and with all the strength I could muster, threw the dog off my body and began to make a run for it. The dog gave chase as it went after me. I never run so fast in my life. I heart began to pound faster and faster with every step, trying to get away from the dog. Then, out of the fog, I saw a chopper in the distance. With what strength I had left, I ran to the chopper hoping to hide in it so that dog can't get to me. I got in and barricade myself with the door. The dog jumped on it, clawing in to it, trying to get inside. After a minute or two, it ran back into the forest.

I slid against the wall, breathing heavily. My heart beaded slowly as I started to think what just happened back there. _What kind of dog is that? What's it doing in a forest? Why the hell was it trying to eat me? _I couldn't think about because I was still exhausted trying to escape the dog. After a couple of minutes, I took a good look around the chopper.

It looked like it had been wrecked in some way. I walked to the window and on my left, found a corpse of what looked like to be the pilot. There were parts of his body that had been torn apart, revealing some bits and pieces of flesh. _I don't even want to know what happened to him._ I shudder and soon backed away from the body. _I have to get out of here. I don't want to end up like him._ I removed the door and walked outside. I had no idea where to go, since all I could see was nothing but trees. Just then, I heard another growling noise. I turned around, hoping it would not be what I thought would be. I was wrong; it was that same dog that attacked me earlier. Then I saw it bought some friends, more dogs were coming out of the darkness, growling, all eyes staring at me.

_Great. I didn't think there would be more of these mutts._ I thought. I didn't want to try the same thing twice, I ran again and the dogs gave chase. I didn't like running, but I would rather run then be dog chow. Some of them were gaining on me. I ran faster, hoping I would see something in the distance. Then, through the mist, I saw what looked like to be a giant mansion. I headed straight for it, hoping it would get me away from these dogs. I ran faster and faster with all the strength I had. Then, I finally reached the front doors and opened the doors and quickly shut them behind me.

I backed away from the door slowly. I looked around and it looked like I was in some kind of hall. There was a staircase leading up to the top of the hall. There were also two tunnels on both side of the staircase that led to whatever the hell it leads to.

I was breathing heavily, wondering if this was ever going to end. Then the door behind me opened and from it, three people were running inside, trying to get away from the dogs.

_Looks like I'm not alone after all._ I thought.

Well, there you have it. I hope you like it. If you do, leave a review and tell me if I did well. But now, I need to know if I should side with Chris or Jill, since they're the ones who we get to play in the game. Well, I better get going. It's getting late and I don't want to become dog food. I will have the next chapter up in about a day or two. So until next time, boys and girls, catch you on the flipside. Oh, and one more thing, I hope you didn't mind that I put some humor in my character. If you don't like it, then tell him, alright? Good.


	2. Chapter 2: the STARS Alpha team

Hello again, boys and girls. Now I present to you the next chapter of Resident Evil: the awakening of terror!

Chapter 2: the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team

The three strangers breathed heavily as they closed the doors behind them. I took a good look at them. Two of them were men. One had spiked hair and had on what appear to be some kind of uniform. It consists of a white shirt covered with a green Kevlar vest, gray pants, holster, knee-pads and black combat boots. The other had a similar uniform to the first one. Expect that his was black, with a naval blue under-shirt. He also wore a pair of black sunglasses. The third stranger was a woman who wore a pair of blue assault pants with a light blue formfitting shirt and shoulder/neck armor, completed with a blue beret on her head.

It took them a couple of seconds to realize that I was here. The one with the spiked hair asked "are you alright?"

I nodded silently. I wasn't sure if I could trust them.

The woman asked "what's your name?"

I paused for a moment, and said "Austin."

She nodded and asked "how'd you get here?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I just woke up in the middle of the forest. Then I was attacked by those dogs. But they weren't ordinary dogs, that's for sure. I then saw this mansion and ran here to get away from them."

The man with the sunglasses said "you better stick with us. There could be more of those things around here. I'm Albert Wesker, captain of S.T.A.R.S Alpha team." He holds out his hand and I shook it.

The spiked haired man came over. "Chris Redfield." He said holding his hand as well and I shook it too. Finally, the woman came and holds out her hand. "Name's Jill Valentine." I shook her hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." I said. "But, what's S.T.A.R.S?"

"It's a team that consists of the best of the best." Said Wesker. "S.T.A.R.S. is referred to as 'special tactics and rescues service."

I was in deep thought for a moment before saying "so, you guys are kind of like the elites, right." I felt kind of stupid, asking a question like that.

Chris came and faced me "yeah, you could said that." He said with a smile.

I smiled back. But the smile was quickly gone and I asked Chris "what are you guys doing all the way out here?"

Jill asked "have you not read the reports of bizarre murders around here?

I turned to face Jill saying "like I said, I woke up in the middle of the forest. So no. I have no idea what the hell is going on here. Do you guys know something about this?"

Chris answered my question. "The reports of bizarre murders were happening outside raccoon city. The victims were apparently, eating." I shudder when he said that. _People being EATEN! This is not normal._ I thought but needed to think about that later as Chris was continuing the story. "Raccoon police department send S.T.A.R.S Bravo team to investigate. But we lost contact. We were then sent to find Bravo team. We came across Bravo team's helicopter. It was a derelict. We then continue our search for the other members of Bravo team. Just then, one of our members, Joseph Frost, was attacked by a pack of dogs. But, like you said, they were not ordinary dogs. They were eating him. We made a run for it. We saw our pilot, Brad Vickers, running away with our helicopter. We then saw this mansion and decided to run here."

I took me a minute to take all this in. _this is worst than I thought. There's no telling if there are any survivors out there._ I thought.

Just then, we heard a gunshot coming from the left side of the mansion. "What was that?" I asked.

Chris checked his guns ammo clip. It was still full and he put it be in his gun. "I'll go check it out." Chris said.

"alright." Said Wesker. "Me and Jill will stay here and secure the area."

"What about me?" I asked, facing Jill and Wesker.

"You should stay with us. You'll have better protection that way." Jill said.

"Okay." I said. Chris turned to go through the door leaving the three of us in the main hall.

When Chris left the room, I crossed my arms and was in deep thought. There's obviously something weird going on around here. First the bizarre murders, then Bravo team disappearance and now this. But, the one question that I was concerned about was why I am here? _Theirs has to be a reason why I suddenly appear in the middle of all this. I just wish had the answers. But, questions like this are never this simple to figure out._ I thought.

I turned around to ask Jill about all this when she wasn't there. I look around and Wesker was gone too.

"Jill? Wesker? Where are you guys?" I shouted. But no responds came. Suddenly, something hit me in the head. I was dazed for a moment, and then I fell on my knees and hit the floor. The last thing I saw was somebody wearing sunglasses with a smile on his face before everything went black.

Well, that's the second chapter. Don't worry; we are going to get some action in the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me if this story is doing well so far. So until next time, boys and girls, catch you on the flipside.


	3. Chapter 3: the zombie

I'M BACK! Did anyone miss me? (Crickets chirping) Hello? I know you're out there folks, I can hear you bleeding (drums beat).

Zombies: ahhhhhhhhhh!

Okay! Who let the zombies in? Well never mind. Anyway, here's the next chapter you all been waiting for! Now, if your excuse me, I have to take of this Zombie problem. Enjoy (gunshot fired).

Chapter 3: the zombie

My head hurt like hell as I was lying on the floor. I couldn't move a muscle since I was still out from whoever hit me in the head. I just can't believe my luck. First, I was chased by a bunch of monstrous dogs and now I am stuck in this mansion with three people and who knows whatever the hell is in this place. Just then, I felt an arm shaking on my body.

"Austin?" I recognize that voice. it was Chris! "Can you hear me?"

I stirred and I opened my eyes to see Chris's face looking down at me.

"Yeah I can hear you." I said as Chris helped me up from the floor.

"It's good to see that you're alright." Said Chris.

I nodded and looked around to see that Wesker and Jill where nowhere in sight.

"Where did Wesker and Jill go?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just got back here to tell them about the gunshot when they were gone." Replied Chris.

I crossed my arms and said "I hope their okay."

"So do I." say Chris "but right now, we better try and find any survivors from Bravo team."

Chris was right. It wasn't going to do us any good just sitting around waiting for help, which that's not going to happen anytime soon.

"alright." I said. Turning around to face Chris. "Where should we start?"

"We should try going back to the room I just went to. There were other rooms that we can check out."

I nodded and we both headed for the double doors that Chris went through earlier. Then, Chris held me up.

"Take this." He said, holding out to me a 9mm handgun. "I found this on the floor. Don't worry, I have my own gun. You may need this."

I looked at the handgun in Chris's hand. I have use fake guns in the past, pretending to have fun and always practicing with them, as if they were real. But this was different; using a real gun in a situation that I had no idea about was just a bit scary. But I knew this was real and serious and I needed to handle this quickly if I'm going to have any chance of surviving this nightmare. I took the handgun from Chris and held it up, ready for anything.

We opened the doors and went inside what appeared to a dining room. There was a very long table that stretches to the other side of the room. There were candles laid on the table, burning in the room. Chris and I walked along the right of the table. I spotted an old grandfather clock, its big thing swinging back and forth, making _tick-tock _noises. Suddenly, I noticed there was something written on it. I took a closer look and it read.

"When the two have run each other through, the path to your destiny will open."

_I wonder what this means._ I thought. But I had no time to think about it as Chris was on the other side. I made my over to him. He was leaning down over a fireplace. It burns brightly in the darkness. Above it where two swords and an emblem shield. I looked down to see what Chris was looking at. There were some bloodstains on the floor. It made me shivered just looking at it.

"I sure hope that blood isn't from anyone you know, Chris." I said.

"Yeah." He said, getting up from the floor. "C'mon. Let's keep moving."

I nodded and we headed for the door that was to the right of the fireplace. We came to a hallway where there were several doors to the right. I went to the closet one and turned the knob. It wouldn't open.

"Damn it. It must be locked from the other side." I said. "Let's try the next one."

Chris headed for the next one. But it was locked too. Chris then noticed something was carved into the lock. Chris told me to come and see this. It was an emblem of armor.

"Maybe it's some kind of key that we need to unlock this door." I said, thinking this over.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's try another door."

Me and Chris headed further down the hallway and we came across a some kind of metal door.

"it's an elevator." Said Chris. "It doesn't look like we will be able to access it on this level."

I shook my head. _This is going to be one hell of a night. _I thought and we headed further when we came across a set of stone steps. At the bottom was another door. me and Chris walked down the step to open the door. But, it was locked too. There was a craving on the lock, just like the one we saw earlier. But this one had an emblem of a sword.

"Well, this is a dead end." I said, sighing. "We better head back the way we came."

Chris nodded and we headed back. We came to a small square room with two chairs and a lamp. Me and Chris looked down to see something over a dead person's body. It looked like a human, but when it turned around, its face had no eyes and its body had bits of flesh sticking out all over it and it was _EATING _the body!

_What the FUCK is that thing? _I stepped back as it was getting up and started to walk slowly towards me. I was frozen in fear, I didn't even react. Just then, Chris fired his gun at the zombie and it turned its attention to him. Chris fired two more shots at it before it got a hold of him. Chris was struggling against the zombie's grip.

"Chris!" I said and I took out the handgun Chris gave me earlier and took aim. I had to shoot somewhere without hitting him. I then focused on its head and with one lucky shot, took out its head. Its body fell to the floor as Chris released his grip from the body.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said. "By the way, thanks."

"No problem." I said and Chris went to examine the dead body that the zombie was eating. "What the hell is this thing?"

"I don't know." Said Chris "but whatever it is, it's not friendly."

I turned around to see the body Chris was looking at "do you know this guy?"

"Kenneth." Replied Chris. "a member of Bravo team. I hope the other members aren't like this."

"Yeah. We better keep going and hope we find someone left alive." I said.

"Yeah." Chris said as he got up and we both headed for the door on the left.

Well, that's it for now. The rest of the chapters are going to be a lot of work. I hope I can get through this without being zombie food. Anyway, leave a review and I will see you next time.

Zombies: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

What the….. MORE OF THESE THINGS? I was right. This IS going to be one hell of a night. Well, here I go. (Gunshots firing)


	4. Chapter 4: the book of curse

Man, taking out some zombies really takes it out of you. Not to mention, theirs blood and flesh all over the place. What a freaking mess this is. Anyway, here's the next chapter in this series.

Chapter 4: the book of Curse

Me and Chris went in the next room. It was dark expect for the bit of light coming from the window. We walked on and we came across a room with a birdcage, a chandelier, some chairs and portraits on the walls. I walked towards the birdcage and found a handgun magazine.

"Chris, look what I found." I said, showing Chris the magazine.

"You better take it. I have plenty of ammo on me." Chris said

I nodded and I put the magazine in my pocket. I saw that Chris was looking at another dead body. "I'm guessing that he's dead too?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chris answered. He looked around the room. "What the hell happened in this mansion?"

"I don't know. But it can't be good. We better stay sharp."

Chris nodded and we headed up the staircase leading to another door. We went through and found ourselves in another hallway of sorts. There was a door just ahead of us and we went through it. When we entered, I looked to my right to see a suit of armor holding a shield. I took a closer look at the shield to find an inscription on the shield which said.

"Death is only the beginning."

_I have a bad feeling about this._ I thought. Me and Chris went up the stairs until I came across another suit of armor. This one was holding a shield with spikes sticking out of it. I didn't even want to go near that so we proceeded further down the hallway. We then found a key on a pedestal. I bent down to take it when I suddenly found another inscription which said.

"May whoever take this emblem find piece in death."

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said getting up. "We better keep moving."

"Yeah, I agree. I hate to imagine what would happen if we took that key." Chris said and we went further down till we came to another door. I turned the knob but it was locked too. Chris took a look at the lock. It was engraved with a helmet.

"Probably another kind of key, I think." I said.

"Well, there's nothing else in here. We better head back the way we came." Chris said.

I nodded and we head back to the hallway. We then took a left to where we first came in here. There was another door on the right. I try to open it. But to no avail. "It must be locked from the other side." I said.

I turned to see a zombie standing there. I gasped and fell on the floor as it was walking slowly toward me. I backed away as I was trying to find my handgun. I found it and I fired two shots at it. But it wasn't stopping. I was now backed into a corner. I then started aiming for its head. Suddenly, a shot went right through its skull, blowing its head off, bits of flesh and blood spattering everywhere.

I got up from the corner to find Chris holding his handgun to where the zombie was. "Thanks for that." I said.

"Don't mention it." said Chris and we went down through a row of handles with spikes on top of them. At the end we found two angel statues on both sides. I spotted something on the left statue and went to take a look at it. It was a golden arrow. I took it out of the statues grasp and examine it. The tip of the arrow was green. I put my hand on the tip of the arrow and it felt like it could be removed. I took the arrowhead off and looked at it.

"This could be useful for something." I said and put it in my pocket. I and Chris kept moving when I spotted another handgun magazine on the bottom of a mirror. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Then we came to two doors, one in front of us, the other on the right. Chris went to the front door and tried to open it. "This one's locked too." He said. I went to the other door and lucky for us it was unlocked.

We went through and we above the dining room. We then saw a zombie on the other side. I raised my handgun and prepared to fire when Chris put it down saying "we need to be careful how much ammo we use. Sometimes, running can be an optical tactic."

I nodded and put the handgun away. We decided to head for the double doors on the left. Then, I spotted a dagger near a window. I grabbed it, thinking that it could be a use defense weapon, and made my way toward the doors.

We were at the top of the hall that we just came in. I looked at Chris "so, where to now?"

"Let's try these doors and see if any of them open." He said.

I nodded and headed for the nearest door. Chris went the other way. I went down the staircase and looked to my left. At first, it didn't look like a door, just a picture of some tombstone. Then, looking at it closer, I saw a handle on the picture. I pulled the handle and it opened.

"Chris, I found one that opens!" I shouted. Chris waved and ran to me. We both went through and the darkness outside greeted us. We slowly went down the stone steps and walked to some broken tombstones. There were no names on them. Me and Chris looked to our left to see a path a little way from here. We both walked on and some parts of the bars between us were broken. I walked through the bars to take a look around. I looked down to see a box of some sort. I bent down to take a closer look. I opened the box to find some shotgun shells inside.

_These would be helpful. If only we had a shotgun._ I thought. Shotguns were my favorite weapons. They always helped me out of any situation. I pocketed the shells and ran back to Chris, who was examining a stone platting with an angel holding an arrow.

"You see that?" he said, pointing at the top right corner. There was a hole that looks like an arrowhead. "I think something should fit in there."

I dug through my pockets and took out the green arrowhead. I placed it in the opening and a piece of stone was moving back, revealing a hidden stairway down to who knows where. Me and Chris went down. When we reached the bottom, we saw cogwheels and chains moving around like it was operating something. I looked to my left to see four stone faced statues. One had no eyes, one had no nose, one had no mouth and the last one had no eyes, nose or mouth.

I turned around to see Chris looking up at coffin hanging from four chains. "What the hell is that doing in here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Said Chris. "But, I don't want to think about what could be inside of it."

"I agree." I said. Chris then walked to other side of the room and found a pedestal with a book sticking out. Chris took the book out and began to examine it. It was titled "book of curse." Then, Chris found a key on the back of the book. He took it out and then the book opened Chris read it out loud.

The four masks.

A mask that speaks no evil-

A mask that smells no evil-

A mask that sees no evil-

A mask that cannot speak, smell, or see evil-

When all four fall into place.

Evil will awaken.

"What does it mean?" Chris said.

"I think it has something to do with those stone faces I saw." I said

"Well, either way, there's nothing else to do here for now." Chris said.

"Right. Now that we have a key, we should be able to explore more parts of the mansion."

"Alright then, let's go." Chris said and we made our way back to the mansion.

That's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed it. please leave a review for me. now, if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up this mess those zombies left behind.


	5. Chapter 5: the dogs

Those zombies can never give me a break, now can they? Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: the dogs

Chris and I were back inside the mansion. We went downstairs towards the double doors on the left. We went inside to find what appears to be some sort of picture gallery. There was a statue of a woman holding a pot in the middle of the room.

"What's with all these paintings?" I asked

"Maybe the people who lived here were really into art." Said Chris

"Maybe." I mutter to myself. Suddenly I found a hidden room behind a wooden drawer. I moved the draw out of the way and went inside. There was nothing but some art supplies, costumes and stuff like that. At the end of the room I found another dagger. I grab it and headed out when a zombie came out of the corner. I backed away slowly until there was nowhere else to go. Before I knew it, the zombie grabbed me. Its hold on me was strong. As I was struggling, I took out a dagger and tried to stab it somewhere.

"Get….the….hell…OFF!" I stabbed the dagger on his head and spin around to give it a good kick. The zombie was down as I was trying to catch my breath.

"Those zombies can come out of nowhere. I better be more careful." I started making my back to Chris, who was trying to open the door.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I asked

"The door won't open." He said.

"Let me take a look at It." he moved aside and I examined the lock. It was engraved with a sword. I took out the key we found with the book of curse. I examined it more closely until I found on the top back of the key, it was engraved with a sword, just like the lock. I put the key in and it unlocked the door.

"It seems that this key can unlock doors that are engraved with a sword on the lock." I said to Chris.

He nodded and we went through. We came to a hallway with cases of glass plates, some antiques, and other things. Chris and I moved slowly through the hallway, readying ourselves in case anything jumped out at us. Suddenly, a glass window was shattered a bit, as if something was trying to get inside. We went further down, and then I spotted something under a small glass cabinet. I moved it out of the way and found another handgun magazine. I put it in my pocket and we moved toward the door and went through.

We saw another door to our right. Chris went to open it, but to no avail. This one did not have an engraved symbol like some of the other doors. It was an old fashion lock mechanism. Chris and I turned around to see a small hallway with a door to the right. Inside was a bathroom that had seen better days. There was a tub full of dirty water in front of us.

"You think something's in there?" I asked Chris.

"let's find out." He said. I nodded and went to pull the plug. As the water was draining, a hand came out of the water. I fell to the floor to see a zombie climbing out of the tub. I got up just as it fell from the tub to the floor. it tried to grab my foot as I was trying to move away.

"sorry pal, but I'll keep my foot, thank you very much!" I stomped on his head, hard. Blood was coming out of it. I stared at it, disgusted by it until I could no longer hold it. I ran to the toilet and vomit.

"You alright?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. Just a bit sick with what I saw." I slowly got up from the toilet and made my way toward the tub. I found what appear to be an old key.

"Hey Chris, what do you make of this?" I asked.

I handed Chris the old key as he was looking at it. "I say this key is probably used for old fashion locked doors. There may be others like this one around the mansion."

"We better keep our eyes open for them. Hey, do you think this key could work on that door we tried to open earlier?" I said to Chris.

"Let's give it a shot." We headed out of the bathroom and back to the door we saw earlier. Chris put in the key and turned it. It worked and we headed through the door.

We were once again outside. Bars were in front of us in a long row. We headed to the right until we came across an old stove with a bag of chemicals.

"What's a bag of chemicals doing out here?" I asked Chris.

"I'm not sure. Maybe someone left it out here for a reason."

I nodded and we decided to head back when there was a rustling in the bushes outside the bars. Just then, two dogs came out. One went for Chris, the other one after me. It jumped on me and was attempt to bite my head off!

I struggle against its hold on me. My right hand was on its head, trying to hold it off from biting my head. The other hand was digging in my pocket to find another dagger. I found it, took it out, and stabbed it in the eye. I kick it off me and started to get up. It was still moving on the ground.

I rolled my eyes and took out my handgun. I aimed for its head just when it was barking at me. "Shut the hell up!" I fired and it was dead. I turned around to see Chris having some trouble with the other dog. I aimed my handgun at it carefully not trying to hit Chris. I fired and it went right through the dog's stomach. Chris pushed it aside as he got up.

"Chris, you okay?" I asked as I was helping him up.

"I'm fine. By the way, thanks."

"No problem." I said and we headed back to the door we came in at.

Well that's it for now. Sorry if it wasn't that long but don't worry. It's going to get better. *glassed windows shattered. Dogs barking in the distance* oh great. As if I didn't have enough problems already. *loading shotgun* zombies I can handle. But a bunch of these flesh-eating dogs. That's another matter. *door pounding. Dogs heard on the other side* Shit! If anyone is getting this message, I could use some help because I'm probably going to need some backup right now. Anyway, leave a review and hope and pray that I survive this! See ya! *door falls down. Shotgun fires.*


	6. Chapter 6: the shotgun

Man, this is getting annoying. Is as if they are trying to stop me from finishing my story. Well this time, I put an automated defense gun on my door. Now those zombies and dogs won't get at me, for a while at least. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6: the shotgun

Chris and I head past the bathroom door and went into another part of the room. There wasn't much to see, just some windows and curtains. I started looking around until I found another door. I went through the door. Inside was a small room that was painted and plated with people from the earlier times. Another door stood before me. I turned the knob and went inside.

I came across a living room of sorts. There was a couch with a small table in front of it. A fireplace was on the right with a deer head and a few pictures and stuff on top of it. There was also a draw beside the fireplace. I took a look around the room, I felt relaxed since all this started. It was peaceful in here. No zombies, no dogs, no nothing, Just peace and quiet. I sat down on the couch for a minute to relax. I put my heads behind my head and leaned back. I could just stay in this room forever, relaxing without a care in the world.

I snap out of it. _I don't have time to rest. If I want to live, I better get my lazy butt off this couch and find a way out of this godforsaken mansion._ I got up just when it about to get comfortable. I then looked down on the table to see another dagger. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. Something else caught my eye and I turned to find a shotgun hanging there on the wall.

I walked toward it and took it out. It was a bit heavier than I thought it would be. Still, this weapon could to be real useful for whatever lies. _Oh yeah. This baby is going to kick some major butt. Those zombies won't know what hit them. I better get back to Chris. He's probably wondering where I have gone._ I went out of the room holding the shotgun in my arms. As I got back to the room with the painting and plating of people, the room shook and the ceiling started to come down.

"You got to be kidding me!" I shouted. I headed for the door out of here, but the door was locked! I started panicking a little. I wasn't in the mood to get squashed by the ceiling. I shouted through the door. "Chris! Chris! I need help here!" I heard no reply. I step back as the ceiling was coming closer to me. _Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Just then, the door broke open and their stood Chris.

"Austin! Get out of there!" he shouted. I headed for him just as the ceiling was about to give way. I jumped for it and barely made it before the ceiling came crashing down to the floor. I started breathing heavily as Chris helped me back up. "You alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, never better." I said. "Chris, guess what I found?"

I handed him the shotgun as he admired what I found. "Where did you this?"

"There was another room back there and I found it hanging on the wall. I figured this could be helpful along the way." I said.

Chris smiled. "Yeah, there's no telling what lies ahead. Nice work, Austin. Now, let's keep moving." Chris handed me back the shotgun. "Think you can hold on to this for a while?"

"No problem." I said, taking the shotgun back. We headed for the double doors behind us and went through.

There wasn't much in this room either, just a desk and some more doors. One was a regular door. Another door had a face on it. There was also another door to the far left. Chris headed for it, but it wouldn't open. I took a look on the lock and it was engraved with armor. I tried the door with the face on it. But it didn't open either. The engraving of the lock was some kind of family insignia. I turned around to tell Chris but he wasn't around. I found a small hallway to the right to see Chris examining a gate door. "Hey Austin, this one is unlocked." He said.

I nodded and went to the gate and opened it. The breezing night greeted us as we pushed forward. We came across an iron door. Chris went ahead to open it, but to no avail.

I spotted some kind of hexagonal hole near the door. I took a look at it, thinking that whatever goes in here must somehow unlock this door. "Chris, I think we need some kind of hexagonal shape to open this door." I said, showing the hole to Chris.

"Alright then, we better head back then." I nodded. Suddenly, there was a rusting near the bushes and in the distance, another dog came out and headed right for us. It was coming for me first. Maybe because I tasted better. Whatever the reason, I raised the shotgun and just when it was about to pounce on me, I fired, knocking it back and killing it. I was right. This gun DOES pack a punch. I looked at Chris who nodded, knowing its dead. I nodded back and we headed back the room.

You know, I'm starting to make these chapters a bit shorter than I thought there would be. Still, I am not sure if that's a problem for any of you. So if it is a problem, leave a review telling me so I can try to make them a bit longer. Anyway, looks like my gun's working perfectly. Good thing too, those damn zombies and dogs never leave me alone for some reason. Well, I better get going. Leave a review. It helps me more than you know.


	7. Chapter 7: the dog whistle

*boards on the door* sorry guys, we're closed. That should keep them out. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: the dog whistle

As Chris and I headed back inside the same room we were in, we decided to head through the only door that was unlocked near the double doors we through earlier. We went through to see another small hallway. As we close the door behind us, we noticed that the doorknob on this side was falling apart. We decided not to use this door again, since the doorknob could break if we opened it again.

Me and Chris went further until we reached a room with a chandelier shining brightly. There was a staircase to our right, which led to the upper part of this room. A zombie was in the middle of the room, not knowing we where there. Chris and I took out our guns and fired. It took several shot to take it down. It fell dead with a moan. There was a door near the dead body. Chris and I went through. It was a small room with some boxes and crates containing various stuffs. Me and Chris look around for ammunition and supplies. We found a handgun magazine, a box of shotgun shells, and two first aid sprays. We also found a fuel canteen and a tank gallon full of kerosene. I filled it up with kerosene, just in case.

We went out and proceed upstairs. We went to the right and we found another door on the right. It was locked with an armor engraved on the lock. We proceeded further down and came across another door to our right. We went through; it was difficult to see, since there was no light. We looked around as hard as we could. Soon, I found a fireplace.

"Chris, think you can light this up?" I asked.

He nodded and flicked his lighter up. The fire was lit and the room was clear enough to see. There was another do in here. It was locked too with a helmet engraved in the lock. We walked out of the room and headed the other way. Another door was in front of us, but it had no door handle. So, we went to the door on the right. Somehow, it was locked from this side. Now, it was unlocked.

We step on through, being ready in case any zombies came out. None where around. We went to the right and found another door. We step inside. We were in a small library. We looked around to see if there was anything we could use. I then found a dog whistle with a note that said on the balcony there is a dog with a collar on it, that collar hold something of great importance. "Hey Chris, I found something!" he came over and I showed him the whistle and the note. "Whatever is in that collar, we need to get It." he nodded. I put the whistle in my pocket for safe keeping. We headed out the way we came. The hall was a bit of a mess, with a mirror broken and pieces of glass on the floor. _Good thing I am wearing shoes._ I thought. We came across a big steel double door, but it was locked, engraved with armor on the lock. We moved further down and found another door to our left, but it was locked too, also engraved with armor on the lock.

We went through the door in front of us and were back in the huge hall. We started to think about where the balcony would be. Then, I snapped my fingers. "I know where it is, Chris! Follow me!" we headed back through the double doors leading above the dining room. We headed for the door, which needed a sword key. We went through and saw another door to our right. We tried to open it, but to no avail. It needed an old key, which, lucky for us, we had one. We went on through and we soon found ourselves on the balcony.

"This must be it." I said.

"yeah." said Chris.

I pulled out the dog whistle and threw it to Chris, which he caught. "Think you can blow that?"

Chris nods and blows it. Soon, two dogs, one of them wearing a collar, came at us. With my handy shotgun, I manage to bring those dogs down. I went to the one with the collar and removed it from its neck. At first, it looked like an ordinary collar, but, I found a small button on it. I press it and inside the front of it was a coin. I took it out and examined it closely. Then, I found another button on it and it turned into a key.

"This must be a fake key." "I said. "Why would someone make a fake key and put it in a dog collar?"

"I'm not sure, Austin." Said Chris. He took the fake key and looked at it closely. "This looks like the same key we saw back in that room with those suits of armors. Remember?"

I nodded and I knew where this was going. "We can simply replace the real key with this fake one. We will be able to explore more of this mansion."

"Yeah, let's go." said Chris and we headed back inside the mansion.

Everyone, I am really, really sorry for the HUGE delay to this. I have been busy with others things and so on. I didn't mean for time to just fly by. So, please forgive me, or you can give those monsters that are banging at the door a piece of your mind! Anyway, leave a review please. It helps me out a lot. Next chapter will be in soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Rebecca and Barry

Okay everyone, here's the next chapter for you all.

Chapter 8: Rebecca and Barry.

Chris and I headed back to the place where the real helmet key was. We switched the fake one for the real one. It worked! We then headed for doors that would unlock with the key. We came to another balcony. Chris and I looked around until we came across a body sitting in a chair. Chris examines it and he bowed his head. "No…"

"You know this person, Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is forest from Bravo team."

I looked down. "I'm sorry Chris."

Chris gets back up. "I know, let's just hope the rest of the team isn't dead."

We suddenly hear something coming. Chris and I raised our guns at whoever was coming. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Barry?" said Chris surprised.

"Chris?" said Barry also surprised.

I looked at them both. "You guys know each other?" I asked.

Chris lowered his weapon. "Yeah, he is part of Alpha team. We lost him when we were running away from those dogs." He looks at Barry. "Thank god you're alright, Barry. We thought you we dead."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I thought I was too. I'm glad you're okay. Where are Jill and Wesker?"

"We don't know. They disappeared when I returned from investigating another room."

Barry then looks at me. "Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Austin Hudson."

"Barry Burton." We shook hands. "How did someone like you get here?"

"Well…..I'm not really sure how I got here to tell you the truth." I said. I didn't want to tell them where or how I got here. They wouldn't believe me if I did.

"Well, whatever the case, you better stick with us. This whole mansion is crawling with those things. Had to kill some of them myself." Barry said.

"We did too. I am capable of handling myself. Though not always by myself." I said to Barry.

"We better keep moving." Chris said.

"I am going to stay here and look at the dead body." Said Barry as he walked over to the dead body of forest. Barry then found a sliver grenade launcher. "This is useless to him now." He hands me the grenade launcher. "Here, Austin. You may need it more than me."

I took it. It was heavier than I thought, but I could still use it. "Thanks, Barry."

Grenade launcher: a launcher that shoots three types of grenades. Explosive, Incinerate (meaning fire grenades) and Acid shells. It can hold and fire six grenades. Good for taking down a group of enemies or damaging more powerful ones.

"You both watch your backs out there." Said Barry.

Chris and I nod and we head off. We explore more of the mansion as we came across some important items needed to keep moving.

We came across a girl who was about 18. She was holding a man, who was wounded badly. The girl looked up at Chris and me.

"You…" she said to Chris.

"Chris Redfield, Alpha team. We're here to rescue you. This is Austin. We found him in here." Chris said.

"I'm Rebecca chambers, from Bravo team." She said.

Chris came up to them and bent down to look at the man Rebecca was holding. "Richard! What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

I bent down to look at Richard. He didn't look so good. "C-Chris…this place…..get your team outta here…demons….everywhere." Richard said weakly.

"Don't talk. He seems to have been bitten by a poisonous snake. But the size of the bite mark is huge." Said Rebecca.

"I-it's not….just any ordinary…snake…..take my word for it." Said Richard.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." I said.

"He needs serum…I left it in another room." Rebecca said.

"I'll go get it." Chris and I said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"I'll get it, Chris. You stay with them." I said.

"No, Austin, it's too dangerous." Chris said.

"Trust me, Chris. I'm faster. I can get it and be back here in no time."

Chris hesitated for a moment, then said "alright, but be careful."

"Please hurry." Rebecca said.

"Hang in there, Richard." I said and ran off to find the serum.

I headed back to the room where there were shelves of medical supplies. As I got near the room, two zombies were blocking my path. I took out my handgun and fired three shots at the first one, it fell to the ground. The second one grabbed me. I shoved a flash grenade in its mouth. It then stands there, its mouth holding the flash grenade. "Eat this sucker!" I shouted and fired at the grenade. The zombies head exploded and the body fell to the floor. The other zombie got up and tried to grab me. I dodged and fired at its head. It exploded as well and the body fell to the floor, lifeless. I put my gun away and headed downstairs. I soon got to the room I was looking for. I started to scan the shelves for the serum. I found it and I headed back to Chris, Rebecca and Richard.

I got back to them in the nick of time. "Here, I hope this is what you wanted." I said, handing the serum to Rebecca.

"Thank you." she took it. "I'm going to give you a shot now, Richard. Hang in there." She started to give a shot of serum to Richard.

Richard was holding a radio in his hand. He handed it to Chris. "Here…take it…..I-it's a radio…t-take of yourself…..Rebecca." he fell unconscious.

Rebecca gasped.

"Richard….." Chris said.

"It's okay, he's just unconscious." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, it's not safe here. Let's get Richard to a safer place." Chris said.

"Right."

"I know the place we can take him, follow me." Chris carried Richard and both he and Rebecca followed me as I lead them back to the room I found the serum. We soon get there and laid Richard down on the bed.

"Richard's doing okay, Chris, Austin. He should recover soon." Rebecca said as she was sitting in a chair near Richard, holding his hand.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "That's good. Richard needs you now." I said.

She gets up and looks at us. "As soon as Richard gets better, we'll come after you guys."

"Rebecca, you okay with a gun?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I am going to continue my investigating."

Rebecca nodded.

"Austin, you stay here with Rebecca."

"No way, Chris. I'm going with you. You can't handle this on your own." I said.

Chris sighed deeply. "Alright, let's go." We both headed for the door.

"Be careful, both of you." said Rebecca.

I looked at her. "We will, Rebecca." We headed out the door.

Sorry if the chapter was not that long and I thought it would be best to lower the detail of the mansion and the other rooms because I am eager to get to the other RE games later. I hope you guys are too. Oh by the way, I am now going to give a description of every weapon Austin gets throughout the mansion and outside it. Thought it be a bit more interesting. I will now go ahead and give a description of the previous weapons Austin has.

Samurai Edge 2 AKA handgun: a gun used by S.T.A.R.S members. Perfect for headshots. 15 bullets a magazine.

Shotgun: a 12 gauge pump action death dealer. Deals more damage at close range, not good for shooting at far away targets. Holds up to six shotgun shells.

There you have it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and comment. See you next time!


End file.
